This invention generally relates to data transmissions, and more particularly, to a radio frequency network data communications protocol for controlling data transmissions on a single channel radio frequency thereby permitting low cost telemetry for portable machines.
Portable machines, such as air compressors, rock drilling equipment, and other pneumatically actuated construction type equipment typically operate at remote work sites, which may be located many miles from an appropriate portable machine service center. During a typical operation cycle of a predetermined portable machine, the machine may require routine preventative maintenance and/or mandatory maintenance due to the occurrence of a fault condition which may have caused the portable machine to independently shutdown.
The efficiency with which such portable machines are serviced may be dramatically increased if real time or near real time operation data is remotely retrieved by service personnel directly from the individual portable machines. Such a real time or near real time retrieval of operation data from the individual machines may be facilitated by providing a telemetry system or a radio frequency communications network for the portable machines, which typically may include one radio channel with which to transmit data communications. This radio frequency communications network must permit data communications, containing portable machine operational information and/or portable machine operational commands, to be transmitted to and/or from the portable machines. Also, the data communications must be transmitted completely, accurately and timely.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a radio frequency data communications network protocol for controlling data transmissions on a single channel radio frequency to permit the implementation of a low cost telemetry system for use with portable machines.